


Day6 x Ilvermorny!AU

by gramanderbae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ilvermorny!AU, M/M, jae please read, just oneshots, lol, we need more day6 fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramanderbae/pseuds/gramanderbae
Summary: Just bunch of oneshots about Day6 living in J.K Rowling universe, Ilvermorny - America School Of Magic to be precise.one shots compilation, so there's no connection between the chapters, except when the Tittles said so.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading.
> 
> English is not my native language so bear with me.

Introduction on the member houses, and reasons why they're in that house.

 

Horned Serpent:  
\- Sungjin — Grade 4  
Horned Serpent favor scholar and Sungjin seems to fit the most in the house, he’s realistic and collected, even when his friends tease him, he just laughed it off or even play along. He’s so mature that makes him look so calm and collected, he thinks before he does anything, and if he’s not sure about what he should do, or whenever he doubts his head, he’ll go to the others, he’s not afraid of criticize and take them as feedback for his lack, he’s usually upset when he feels that his assignment wasn’t good enough, but then feel good when the assignment turns out fine and have a nice grade.

Thunderbird:  
\- Jaehyung — Grade 5  
Jae obviously belongs in Thunderbird, his adventurous self make him can’t stay still in one place, you’ll most likely to find him wandering around the school after class, or sitting on the other house’s table at breakfast, talking animatedly with his friends. He’s a social butterfly, he lives to please others that sometimes he forgot to think about himself. He may look careless, but he’s actually super observant, he realizes things faster than other people, but also super clueless sometimes. People tease him that he’s probably a cat, a very curious creature but also very jumpy and easily got scared, Jae hates ghost stories a lot

Wampus:   
\- Younghyun — Grade 4  
\- Wonpil — Grade 4  
The Warriors, Younghyun never understand why the house of wampus chose him because he doesn’t think that he fits the wampus traits, but his friends surely see why. He’s a super supportive person, he encourages his friends and definitely a brave person, he will stand up for justice, and nothing gonna brings him down. He’s also awfully a protective person, whoever makes his friends cry or at least sad will probably experience hell, his protective instincts make him observant, not as observant as Jae but enough to protect his friends. He is also a determined person, what he starts he’ll make sure he finished it.   
As for Wonpil, there were two houses that chose him, Wampus and Horned Serpent, and at last, he chose wampus. He’s an ambitious kid what he wants he’ll make sure he’ll get it; he’s also a supportive person. He’s competitive but also a sportive person. If you asked what he hates the most he’ll say he hates people who cheat, it’s not cool and just plain annoying for him. Being the sportive person he is, he would accept all criticize from around him, but those with acceptable reasons. Just like Younghyun he’s kinda protective to his friends.  
  
Pukwudgie:  
\- Dowoon — Grade 3  
Pukwudgie is the house of healer, just like wonpil two houses chose him, it was pukwudgie and horned serpent. But he decided to go with pukwudgie because he thinks that he’s not that ‘studious’ person, dowoon is a quiet kid, but doesn’t mean he never there, he’s there for his friends, he listens and give advice when people go to him, and him being shy and quiet doesn’t mean that he’s boring, it just takes times for him to be open, and he’s actually a nice kid, a little fact, Jae called him fluffball.


	2. Hi Hello - Sungjin x Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae finally gets to say hi to the handsome junior.  
> Sungjin finally gets to say Hello to his crush.
> 
> Brian is annoying  
> Kevin is a mischievous little serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Kevin of Ukiss!

>  
> 
> _Hi (Hello)_
> 
> _As we exchange those words_
> 
> _we're starting our own story_

 

* * *

 

 

It was a sunny morning; Ilvermorny is as lively as ever, some students already seated on their houses tables, hoping they can eat breakfast early, so they don’t need to rush to their first class later.

It’s like the usual, there’s food flying at Wampus’s table, students reading at Horned Serpent’s table, sweet ‘good morning’ exchanges at Pukwudgie’s table, the only missing one is Thunderbird students, who're having breakfast at the special dining hall, since they won the last house cup.

 

‘Nothing special, just the usual morning’ Sungjin sighs as he looks around, and smiles when his senior from grade 6 take a seat beside him.

 

“Morning Sungjin, Runes? What a book to start a day” Kevin— the senior, jokes.

“There’s a quiz today, we need points to win the house cup right?” he jokes back.

“You’re right tho, still salty about Thunderbird winning last house cup actually…” Kevin sighs

“like… they never really do anything but got points anyway? They wander a lot and leading in that hide and seek event, the lucky price they draw from headmaster is immediate house cup win. Not even surprised… they have nothing but luck” Sungjin snorted, making Kevin laughed.

“Well, yes…”

 

The conversation over breakfast starts with the house cup and goes on about classes and to randomness. Kevin is a good senior, he’s kind and nice, they were talking when the dining hall door opened once again.

 

Sungjin stiffened when a familiar laughter enters the dining hall, there’s laughter but there’s one that he likes so much. A sweet laughter that can make his day like 100% better.

 

“Kev!”

“oh, Hi Jae”

 

_‘the gods hate me…’_

 

Of all people (or Kevin’s friends) why it must him, to be the one who walks over to their table, with that bright smile and cute glasses that fits him so much, making his face look even smaller and cuter.

Sungjin tries to look normal, like he’s not flustered at all, when Jae takes a seat across Kevin and him, going back to his breakfast and reading, pretending that he didn’t hear his friends from Wampus wolf-whistled towards his direction.

He lifts his head when he felt a stare and his eyes locked with someone from the Wampus’s table —Brian. Across his table, Brian grins widely and make a kissy face before hugging his friend, pointing obviously to the senior across him, Sungjin makes a gesture of slitting his throat to warn his friend who’s now laughing hysterically.

Sungjin was about to back to his reading when his book suddenly snatched from his hand, making him turns his head to find the culprit, how he prays that the moment last.

Jae, is holding his book, with those delicate looking palm, with pouty lips.

 

“Runess??? Kevin! Tell your friend that this is not a healthy breakfast.” He pouted at Kevin before turning his head to Sungjin.

 

“Hi…”

“H-hello”

 

Both of them didn’t catch Kevin’s little smirk

 

“Morning, bob” Jae smiles

“—W-what?” Sungjin chokes on air, looking at Jae with wide eyes

 

Jae laughed and shakes his head. “sorry Sungjin, you look like a character from No-Maj’s cartoon, Bob the builder so I just need to test the nickname on you! I’ll call you bob from now on!” he smiles brightly.

 

“ah.. okay? That doesn’t sound bad?” Sungjin laughed a little at the older’s antics and let out small thanks when Jae hands him back his book, maybe blushes a little when their fingers touched.

Sungjin was about to bid them a good bye when—

 

“Sungjin! We need to go to class now”

 

His friend —the lunatic one— Brian comes, with only one notebook in his hand.  

 

“we have runes quiz, remember?. We can’t help you if you’re late to the class just because you’re too immersed in staring at this pretty senior her—”

 

Sungjin quickly draws his wand from his pocket and mutter a quick ‘silencio’ pointing his wand towards his friend before finally stands and say bye to his seniors, dragging Brian away who’s still ‘talking’.

 

*

 

“about time jae, about time” Kevin laughed as Jae’s face flushed a dark red. “finally you said Hi, you’ve admired him since 3rd grade.”

“shut up,” Jae said, burying his head in his arms.

“You don’t even morning class Jae” Kevin shakes his head, laughing, even more, when Jae stands up and walk away from his table, out from the dining hall, muttering ‘shut up, Kevin’

 

*

 

 

“Tell, sungjin. You’re the smartest in our grade, did you realize something? From before?” Brian asked, grinning like a Chesire cat.

 

Sungjin looks at his friend puzzled. There’s something strange before? Besides his behavior around Jae?

 

“Sungjin my friend, Jae didn’t eat the breakfast, he takes a seat in front of you even he’s looking at Kevin, and Thunderbird students supposed to have breakfast at the west wing dining hall.” Brian laughed a little, making Sungjin flushed.

“m-maybe he’s just want to be there with his bestfriend!” Sungjin looks away, but Brian is beyond amused.

 

“check your book. The runes book” Brian said, keeping his smile and keep walking when Sungjin stop in his track to take the book out from his bag.

 

Brian grins when he hears Sungjin happy yelp.

 

“BRIAN EVEN HIS HAND WRITING IS CUTEEEE!!!!!!!!” Sungjin runs a little to catch up with his friend, practically tackles him, and the corridor is filled with laughter.

 

In Sungjin’s book, there’s a little paper, with a cute note written on it.

 

_Don’t frown when you’re reading! But you look handsome anyway._

_Eheh._

_Let’s eat together at dinner!_

 

 

Fin.


	3. Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it takes a dumstrang guy to make Brian ask Jae out

 

>  
> 
> What’re you doing right now?  
> Come on baby  
> Don’t hide

* * *

 

 

It was a blur; all Brian knows is he’s kissing the shit out of his crush by the cutest name he ever heard, Jae, in front of (according to the girls) the _husky-voice-cool-and-dreamy-dumstrang-guy_ who’s staring dumbly at the pair and the whole backyard to see. Brian pulls away just to see Jae looking at him dumbly (too), and for Brian’s own relieve, Jae is blushing so red, and his cute small eyes widened (a bit). But his stunt is not over, yet.

Brian looks up and smiles his friendly (but shady) smile to Mathew (or BM, as that is what his friends call him).

 

“This cutie pie is going to the ball with me, so go ask the other guys” He said, before dragging Jae back into the school.

 

**_Let’s have a little flashback tour._ **

_“so… you’re not going to ask Jae out to the ball?” his roommate —wonpil— asked._

_Brian sighs and shakes his head. Thinking about it would be dumb if he asked him to the ball because—_

_“Why? Because you’re like his number 1 bully that happened to have a crush on him??” Wonpil laughed and dodge a pillow that thrown by his friend._

_“I never bully him, okay?”_

_“catcalling and bothering him 24/7 with your dumb remarks, in my opinion that is a verbal bullying”_

_Brian groans and sat on the edge of his bed and messed his hair. Wonpil is right tho, but he doesn’t mean to do that._

_“but Brian, my good friend. I know that you didn’t mean that, I mean you’re like those sayings you know?” Wonpil smiles, throwing the pillow back to Brian and Brian looks at him with his straight face._

_“what?”_ _He asked_

_“Pulling pigtails, you’re a school boy who’s pulling the pigtails of a girl he has a crush on. Well in your case, boy… and he don’t have a pigtails but you do annoy him by hiding his glasses and stuff, same thing” Wonpil laughed hard when Brian’s face reddening_

_“It’s the only thing that can make him notice me, okay?” Brian sighs._

_“Why don’t you just go all romantic? I mean instead of bothering him, try to flirt him openly.”_

_”Dude, the last dude who flirt him openly, who’s his name? Eric? ended up with very hurtful rejection!”_

_“Dude, he politely tell him that he’s not interested in him!!”_

_“THE SAMEEEE”_

_“BRIANN”_

_“NO!!!”_

_Wonpil groaned, Brian throw himself back to the bed._

_Wonpil’s ‘You’ll regret it when someone ask him out for the ball’ was the last voice he hear before he fall asleep._

_Well, just say that Brian regret he didn’t listen to His wampus fellow. Because the next day there’s commotion, giggling and some talking about Jae looks cute beside a Dumstrang student by the name Matthew._

_And the day after it, wonpil run, barge into their room, shouting that Matthew is about to ask Jae for the ball._

_And that’s how he ended up, kissing Jae in front of the dude._

**_Let’s back to present._ **

“Brian! Brian stop! Hey!” Jae protested, tugging his hand free before kicking the shorter one’s back making Brian stumbles

“The hell is wrong with you” Brian shouted.

“… that’s my line, really” Jae rolled his eyes. “the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

Brian looks at Jae and blinks. Jae never really raise his voice except for laughing —and when he’s panic and it supposed to be super cute.

Sighing, Brian looks at Jae and moves closer, he might be shorter, but he knows that he’s the one who’s in charge here, because him inching closer makes Jae take a step back and the soft blush on his face makes Brian somehow hopeful.

 

“Look, I’m not joking okay? Go to the ball with me, Jae. I mean there’s no turning back tho, I kissed you in front of your lover boy, so?” Brian said, acting like his usual self when he’s teasing Jae.

 

Brian expects a hard slap actually, or Jae scoffing and leave, but it never happens. Instead—

 

“Really Brian? It took a handsome guy to make you actually make a move on me?” Jae asked, blushing hard but still stands on his ground.

 

Brian blinks.

 

“You think, I don’t notice you tugging on my pigtails? I mean, your teasing… You’re like a kindergarten who wants to be notice by their crush you know? Hiding my glasses in your robe pocket so I’ll go after you? Really?” Jae laughs a little despite his face burning up because Brian keeps staring at him.

“Would you stop star—”

 

Brian kissed him for the second time, thinking about how idiot he must look all this time, hoping the kiss would actually erase the dumb memories of him bothering the poor thunderbird.

 

 

*

 

 

“Daddy, I Have this No-maj Social homework about family, so I have a question.”

“Ask away, Jammie— Brian don’t eat that—”

“how you ended up with father?”

 

Jimin looks confused when her parents laughed

 

“Oh, dear, your story would be the cheesiest thing on your class” Brian laughed again while Jae struggling to stop laughing.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
